


New Family

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf, UmaDengeki_sen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/pseuds/UmaDengeki_sen
Summary: Summary- Atemu is a thirteen year old boy who lives in a poor part of Egypt. His life has been hell seeing as though his adopted Papa and Father have been going off into the pubs and getting drunk before coming back home and beating Atemu. Atemu had has enough and when his parents leave, Atemu runs away and accidentally runs into the Queen of Egypt, Yami. What will happen to the boy? And what will happen when his parents come back for him? AU.





	New Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



> A/N: Hey y'all. Welcome to a new story, but this is a collab of epicness and doom as per usual. It's with an amazing fellow author and good friend/fam. It's the first one we're doing.
> 
> A/N: Yup, yup, yup! We're very excited to do this together and perhaps there will be more in the future? Anyway! We do hope y'all like it.
> 
> Of course there will be, silly. Just gotta get through one before adding on more. This is an AU like usual. Enjoy loves!   
> Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.
> 
> Pairing: Puzzle. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.

A New Family

Chapter One: Run and Found 

"You brat, get your ass over here now!" A man shouted as he and his lover, Dartz, walked into their home. Their cheeks were flushed and their eyes were filled with alcohol.  
His partner, a male with obsidian hair and amber eyes by the name of Zorc had been out with his partner drinking. Nope, they don't admit they have problems.   
"Hmmm, he's probably still asleep. Did we leave him in the cage?" he asked, not remembering where they had left him this time.  
"I don't know! Just go get him. The house is a mess! That stupid idiot." Dartz growled.  
"Very well... Oh and careful about the temper, love. Too much and it will ruin your complexion," teased the skeletal pale skinned man, leaving his partner to go fetch the one in question.  
"When I'm done with the brat, I'm fucking you to the ground." Dartz glowered as he sat down.  
A smirk ghosted across Zorc's lips, pleased by this as he didn't take it as a threat. Going to find Atemu shouldn't be too hard, right?  
"Atemu!" Zorc shouted.   
A little boy jumped up from a pile of clothes and whimpered in fright.  
"Ah, there you are, little one. Hiding isn't a good idea," warned Zorc, grabbing the tricolored haired boy by the wrist, but not in a strong grasp yet it is firm.   
Atemu gasped and tried to pull back. "No, Papa please."  
Letting go of his son's wrist, Zorc studied him carefully before speaking, "Alright, I'll give you a deal then, kiddo. Either come with me or try to run away from here."  
"If I run away...will I be free?" Atemu asked, stepping back.  
"Naturally you would be," nodded his father, interested to see how this would play out.  
With that, Atemu ran to a window and went through it and ran away to the marketplace.  
Watching him go, Zorc wondered how he'll fare in the outside world. In the marketplace, business goes on as per usual during the daytime. There are many people about along with stalls selling and buying goods of varying trades.  
But, nobody knew that the Queen of Egypt was there in his peasant robe. Atemu ran and looked back before he bumped into the male.  
"Are you ok?" asked the disguised male, using said robes to be amongst the other people instead of having to partake in royal affairs.  
Atemu sniffled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry," he said as he got up.  
The similar starfish male helped him up back onto his feet, "It's alright. Where were you headed to?"  
"Um...I dunno. Somewhere away from that house," the thirteen year old boy said, pointing to his hopefully old home.  
"Ah, I see. I was just buying a few things then heading home. You can come with me if you'd like," he offered.  
Atemu smiled as he panted. "Really?"  
"Yes, really," the other male gave a small smile, holding one of Atemu's hands in his own gently, leading the way far away from where Atemu had come from.  
Atemu smiled and gasped, awing at all the beautiful buildings he never saw.  
Where they ended up is at the outer gates of the palace. Going inside through a secret way, he quickly changed out of his peasant disguise back to his royal garb.  
"Sorry, I’m not a commoner unfortunately," blushed the shorter male.  
Atemu gaped before he fell on his knees, whimpering as he bowed. "I-I'm so sorry."  
"Heh, no worries. You don't need to do formalities," scowled the prince of the sands, helping him back to his feet.  
"I'll probably need to ask Yami if it's ok to keep you here. It shouldn't be a problem."  
Atemu shook as he nodded, clinging to Yugi as they walked in the halls. Helping him through the halls, Yugi went to the throne room. There would be where he could probably find his partner. When they walked into the room, they saw Yami rub his head, a scowl on his lips.  
"Hi," waved Yugi, having come back. "Um, I found him. Can I keep him, please?"  
Yami looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the kid.  
"Um, do you know him?" asked Yugi, feeling a little nervous, wondering if this had been a good idea or not.  
"No. I just never thought you'd actually bring a kid here," Yami said as he stood up.  
Pouting, Yugi wondered what that meant, "Hey, I'm not that anti-social if that's what you're trying to say."  
Yami smirked and pulled Yugi flush against him. "Never said that..." He whispered in his ear.  
Gulping, Yugi blushed, "Good."  
Yami chuckled and looked at the kid. "Whoa, he looks like us,"  
Atemu whimpered and bowed.  
"Yep," nodded Yugi, looking up at him. "So, can we keep him?"  
"I'm sorry Yugi, but we can't. We need to send him back home," Yami said.  
Atemu whimpered even more.  
Pouting, Yugi asked, "Why not?"  
"Because we can't care for him and if we do, people will try to take him."  
Taking a different tactic, Yugi looked up at him through his lashes, figuring if he used the puppy dog eyes of doom he might win, "But I get lonely when you're not around. It would be nice to have someone when you're not here."  
Yami sighed and rubbed his already throbbing head. "Yugi, no,"  
"Damn, well, I at least had to try," sighed Yugi.  
Yami shrugged and nodded before he pecked Yugi's lips. "I'm going to bed. See you there?"  
"Fine," shrugged Yugi, not sure what to do about Atemu, not wanting to turn him away.  
Yami sighed and walked to his chambers, feeling dizzy and lightheaded all of the sudden.  
Going there, Yugi helped support him, "What's wrong?"  
"I-I don't know. These past few days I've been like this. I feel ill," Yami groaned. Atemu tilted his head and slowly went to the royals, grabbing Yami's hand in his.  
"Maybe we should go see the healer," suggested Yugi, not liking to see him in such a state of distress.  
Yami shook his head. "No, I'll be fine."  
"No excuses," said Yugi sternly, helping him to where they would find the healer.  
Yami sighed and looked down at Atemu, who was by his side, helping him walk.  
Yugi gave Atemu a grateful smile, appreciating the help. Once at the healer, Yami is being assessed.  
Yami hissed as the healer, Isis touched his chest.  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Yugi.  
"Probably something with his heart or lungs. He needs to be on bed rest until I know what he actually has," Isis said.  
"Ok, thanks," Yugi felt relieved to be given some answers.  
Isis nodded and turned to Yami. "That means that you can't go anywhere but your room. You can't do any work but rest."  
"Are you going to listen this time?" asked Yugi, knowing Yami doesn't always when he has so much work to be done.  
Yami sighed. "There's too much work to be done."  
"Too bad. You don't want things to get worse," Yugi glared lightly.  
Yami sighed and started to get up.  
Yugi helped him back to the bedroom, making sure he laid down.  
Yami was on his back, panting as he tried to relax.  
Yugi sat beside him, holding his hand, "Take slow deep breaths. That should help."  
Yami squeezed Yugi hand and closed his eyes.  
Staying there by his side, Yugi hoped he would be alright.  
Soon, Yami fell asleep.  
Yugi stayed awake, guessing that Atemu would be staying as they would need the extra help now.   
"There's a spare cot nearby. Use that," said Yugi quietly.  
Atemu nodded but crawled onto the bed. He didn't mind it.   
All Yugi was more concerned for is Yami's health right now.  
Atemu noticed Yami sweating and touched his head. He got off the bed and grabbed some water and a towelette.  
Yugi watched him carefully, staying awake.  
"He has a fever...he is sick," Atemu mumbled.  
"Oh. What should we do?" asked Yugi, never having seen Yami like this before.  
"Let him rest. His journey will be hard and he may die."  
"Ok. He better not die," muttered Yugi.  
Atemu shrugged. "Was he born with a defect? He may have a disease."  
"Not that I know of," admitted Yugi, worried.  
Atemu nodded. "I'll go. He really needs sleep. It looks like he hasn't slept at all."  
"He works a lot. He rarely sleeps. There's a spare cot you can use nearby," said Yugi, staying by Yami's side, hoping his condition will improve.  
Atemu nodded and went to the cot before he fell asleep.   
By morning, Yami was worse.  
Frowning, Yugi got Isis. Then the process of healing began, hoping this would work instead.   
\/\/\/  
Meanwhile, deep in the sands, a certain Thief King had been informed of what's going on in the palace. Raising a brow, he found this interesting news indeed. Perhaps getting his sweet revenge would have to wait.  
Another man in Akefia's bed groaned and snuggled into the warmth. "’Kefia, back to bed."  
"I will. Relax," murmured the gray eyed male, returning to his partner's side, having finished up speaking with the messenger that had delivered the news to him.  
His partner, Bakura, turned and snuggled into Akefia's chest, kissing the skin.  
Wrapping an arm around him, Akefia relaxed against him, "Is this better?"  
Bakura hummed and looked up at Akefia. "I dunno, is it?" he smirked.  
"I asked you first," pointed out the whitette, holding him close.  
Bakura wrapped his arms around Akefia's neck and kissed him, moaning softly.  
Returning the kiss with a heated passion, he used his free hand to ghost down Bakura's side to graze his nails lightly against his hip.  
Bakura gasped and shivered, unconsciously grinding into Akefia.  
Moaning against his lover's lips, he grinded back against him to create an equal balance of friction between them. Eventually he had to part, panting lightly.  
Bakura rested his head on Akefia's chest and moaned, whining as he wiggled his hips.  
Grabbing Bakura's hips, he purred huskily in his ear, "Mine."  
Bakura moaned and grinded himself again, holding onto Akefia's chest. "Yes, yes...all yours. Please...make me yours again."  
"Mmm, gladly will do just that... Want it dry or should I get moistened up?" he asked, knowing while his partner liked pain he liked to ask first as he does have some pleasantness about him when given the desire to do so.  
Bakura hummed and sucked on Akefia's neck. "Doesn't matter to me."  
"Good," murmured Akefia, releasing a low moan at the sensual bite, moving Bakura to where he's aligned with his cock, rubbing the tip against the spot between his cheeks.  
Bakura moaned and pouted at the tease. He gave a smirk before he slammed himself on Akefia, gasping and biting his lip.  
"Aw, don't like me being a tease?" he smirked, beginning to move slowly out before slamming back in, figuring this pace would go well.  
Bakura moaned and placed his head on the crease of Akefia's neck and shoulder, sucking on the skin.  
Releasing a few low moans while he made love to his partner, Akefia felt very satisfied.  
So did Bakura, even though he was bleeding.  
Though he liked some blood so it should be fine. After several moments of this, Akefia eventually stopped to bury himself up to the hilt before releasing his hot fluids deep inside of him, moaning loudly in the process of orgasming.  
Bakura gasped and moaned, shivering at the feeling of being filled. "A-Akefia..."  
Panting lightly, Akefia pulled out when he finished, wrapping his arms around him.   
“Love you too, 'Kura," he murmured softly.  
Bakura smiled and snuggled into Akefia, drawing on his chest until he fell asleep.  
\/\/\/  
"Seth, you need to go back to work. You'll get in trouble," a blonde teen hissed at his lover as he was dragged to the gardens.  
"Oh hush. I'm not needed right now," scowled the brunet, not wanting him to worry so much.  
The teen stopped, making him almost fall on his face. "You aren't?" he asked, shocked.  
"Correct. Oh and careful," he helped balance him, not wanting the blonde to hurt himself.  
The teen, Jono, blushed as he held his lovers' biceps.  
"Are you ok?" Seth asked, wondering why he's being grabbed onto so tightly.  
Jono nodded and blushed darker. "Yeah."  
"Good," they continued on to the gardens, figuring the break is needed from things in their lives.  
"So, how's work? And the Pharaoh?" Jono asked.  
"Work is going smoothly. I heard the Pharaoh has grown ill at the moment. So, most likely it'll be a heavier workload soon," sighed the high priest, hoping his cousin is going to be ok.  
"Hmm. I'll go check on Yug' later and see if he's alright," Jono said.  
"That's a good idea," nodded Seth, figuring he could see Isis later to be told of the diagnosis.  
Jono nodded and sighed. "I went to the markets an hour ago. I saw many people sick. I think Pharaoh has that," he murmured. "They were coughing up and throwing up blood."  
"Wow, sounds like the plague," sighed Seth, knowing he'd have a lot of work to do shortly.  
Jono nodded. "You should go early and prepare yourself mentally. I'll go check on Yug'" he said softly.  
"If I must perhaps I should," sighed Seth, giving him a quick kiss before heading off to prepare for the work ahead of him.  
Jono sighed before he went to his best friends' room.  
Once there, Yugi saw Jono come in, "Hi."  
"Hey Yug', how's the Pharaoh? He looks...dead, like, dead dead," Jono said.  
"Don't remind me," grumbled the shorter male, looking down. "He's still dealing with this illness or whatever it is."  
"I'm sorry," Jono said as he pulled Yugi into a hug.  
Hugging him back, he appreciated the sentiment, "I know. I...just don't know what to do."  
"What did Isis say?" Jono asked.  
"She said it's something wrong with his heart and lungs. Then she told to let him rest," replied Yugi.  
Jono nodded and looked beyond Yugi and saw the ill pharaoh. Yami looked restless and panting.  
Yugi looked too, not sure what to do to help him.  
"Did he have something to eat?" Jono asked.  
"No. I'm not sure what he can stomach right now," admitted Yugi.  
Jono frowned but nodded. "I'll bring him some bread and water. He needs something."  
"Right. Thanks," Yugi smiled in appreciation for his help.  
Jono nodded and finally noticed Atemu.  
"Oh, um, he's someone I found. He's helping with taking care of Yami," explained Yugi to the blonde.  
Jono nodded. "Then I'll bring some food for him too,"  
Nodding, Yugi opted to stay with Yami, being reluctant to leave his side.  
Jono quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed some food and water before running back.  
When he returned, Yugi gently woke up Yami, "Hey, Jono brought you some food."  
Yami slowly opened his eyes and with Yugi's help sat up. He looked at the food before looking away.  
"You need to eat a little bit, please," Yugi nudged his side gently.  
Yami looked at Yugi before he sighed and nodded.  
"Good," Yugi lifted the cup of water to Yami's lips.  
Yami took a couple of sips before pulling away.  
He set it down at noticing this. Then he gave him some of the bread.  
Yami grimaced and tore a small piece off.  
It's at least a start. Besides, at least he'd also have some food to get his strength back up a bit.  
After two bits, Yami pulled away and covered his mouth.  
"You should try to get some more rest," advised Yugi, figuring he would go see Isis maybe if he could to see if there's a method to help heal him a bit.  
"I'm not tired," Yami mumbled.  
"Doesn't matter. You’re sick and need to rest," pouted Yugi.  
Yami shook his head.  
"Fine, ok, then what?" asked Yugi.  
Yami shrugged and coughed into his hand harshly.  
Frowning, Yugi handed him a cloth. Hopefully that might help.  
Yami used the cloth and coughed, panting when he finished.  
Yugi wondered what he should do now. He didn't like seeing Yami like this.  
Yami curled up and sighed, his eyes closing.  
Seeing this, Yugi hoped he'd get some rest. Getting up, he went to go see Isis.  
"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Isis asked when he saw the queen.  
"Yami isn't getting better," answered the short male simply.  
"What he got worse?"  
"He's coughing a lot. It's pretty hard," explained Yugi.  
Isis sighed and followed Yugi out.  
Heading back to the room, Yugi led the priestess inside.  
Yami's eyes opened when he heard the door open.  
"Hey, it's just me. I brought Isis to come check you out again," piped up Yugi to reassure him.  
"I-It hurts..."  
"Fix him," said Yugi, not liking to see his partner in pain.  
"Well, I don't know what hurts," Isis pointed out. "So, Pharaoh, where does it hurt?"  
"He's been complaining about his chest for the most part," said Yugi, staying out of the way.  
Isis sighed and nodded, going to Yami and checking him out.  
Yugi waited, hoping that this could be fixed.  
Isis listened and hears that Yami's lungs had fluid and air in them.  
Waiting, Yugi glanced over every once in a while.  
"His lungs. Something is wrong but I don't know what."  
"Ah, I see. Is there a way to find out what it is?" he asked.  
Isis sighed and shook his head.  
"Oh," frowned Yugi, wondering what to do now.  
Isis sighed and sat Yami up.  
"Do you think Seth might be able to help?" asked Yugi.  
"If he can travel far to get a healer, maybe."  
"But wouldn't he be able to do the job? Sorry, I just, um, thought priests are kind of like healers," sweatdropped Yugi.  
Isis raised her eye brow. "Are you serious? Only I can heal in the palace."  
"Um, no. I'll go talk to Seth," Yugi felt stupid for even bringing it up, leaving the room again.  
Isis sighed before she left as well.  
\/\/\/  
While things going on the surface level, down below, is usually where healers can be found. Some are tomb keepers, others assassins, others partaking in odd jobs. The king of the assassins himself, Malik, had been gathering various minerals and such from the rocks for some new potions. His side job is being a healer even though he's...kind of unhinged. People still come to him even though he has somehow earned the infamous title of mad doctor over the years.   
Malik sighed as he grabbed his dagger, breaking a rock into pieces and getting what he needed.  
Normally very few people even come down this far. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall Malik's chipping away at, someone lives there. hearing the sound, a white haired male with soft almond chocolate eyes exited his home to sneak up behind the blonde.   
"Um, w-what are you doing?" asked the other male.  
Malik turned and pointed his dagger at the boy. "Getting my ingredients. Who and what are you?"  
"Um, I-I'm R-Ryou," stammered out the doe eyed male nervously, taking a step back from him.  
"Why are you here? What are you?"  
"I don't know what you mean by asking what I-I am. Um, I live behind the wall you're chipping at," replied the whitette, remaining wary.  
Malik growled and came closer.  
Ryou backed away, squeaking out lightly when his back hit the opposite wall.   
"I-I mean n-no harm," he really didn't want to get hurt today.  
"Then leave me alone," Malik snapped.  
"Sorry," Ryou kept his distance from him.  
Malik glared and grabbed his things.  
Ryou tried to go back into his home. Some glyphs lit up from his magic, opening a door.  
"Ryou?" A little girl whimpered.  
"It's ok Amane," he said softly, going inside, not looking back to see if the blonde followed or went on his way.  
Amane nodded and hugged Ryou.  
Hugging her back, he didn't want her to worry. Besides, it's his duty to be the strong one to make sure she's protected.   
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah. When are Mom and Dad coming back?" Amane sniffled.  
"I'm not sure," replied Ryou, not wanting to tell the truth yet about it.  
Amane nodded.  
"I-I'll be back. I need to go get us some more supplies and work," he said gently, knowing that Necrofear would guard her well.  
Amane nodded and let Ryou go.  
Giving her one last hug, Ryou moved away to head outside, closing the door behind him. Going out, he went to the bulletin board where job listings are posted. What he didn't tell her is he's trying to find a job. He didn't want his baby sister to worry about him.  
Ryou froze when he felt heat on his back.  
"Huh?" he tried to look over his shoulder to see what it could be.  
"Miss me?"  
Gulping, Ryou tentatively turned around, uncertain about this. To say he's speechless would be an understatement about this.  
He backed up and his back hit the board.  
"W-What do you want?" Ryou tried to stay strong, but can't help to stammer a bit out of habit and apprehension.  
Marik frowned. "You said I could visit,"  
"Oh, sorry. I mistook you for someone else for a minute," explained Ryou, giving a soft smile, going over and glomped the nicer blonde. "And yes I did miss you."  
Marik smiled and hugged back.  
"How are things?" he asked, letting go after a bit.  
"I'm doing good. I had a weird encounter today," Ryou said.  
"Same here," admitted the other male. "What happened?"  
Ryou sighed and explained.  
"Oh, usually Mal's pretty harmless...on a good day... He's...well, it's complicated," admitted the blonde. "He didn't hurt you, right?"  
Ryou shook his head.  
"Oh thank Ra. Good," Marik sighed in relief as he hugged him. "If he did then he wouldn't get access to anything sharp for a few weeks."  
Ryou looked at him in confusion. "What?"  
"Well, I live with him. We have some rules. Malik is kind of...unstable. He has good and bad days," explained Marik.  
"Oh."  
"Yep. Hey, you're looking for work, right? We could use an assistant," offered Marik, knowing it can be hard finding work.  
Ryou brightened. "Really?"  
"Yep, come back with me. We'll talk to Mal'," offered Marik, glad to see the whitette in a happier mood.  
Ryou nodded, a little scared about Malik.  
"He's usually harmless, Ry. If he gets out of hand there's a few ways we have to calm him," reassured Marik, wanting to help ease Ryou's anxiety about the other blonde, going the way back to the tomb.  
Ryou nodded and followed Marik.  
Once at the tomb, Marik walked inside, "hey, Mal'? I'm back."  
He heard rustling and a grumble.  
Leading Ryou inside, Marik went to find out where his partner is.  
Ryou sat down on the couch and waited.  
Going to Malik, he tapped his shoulder so not to startle him, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
Malik sighed and shook his head.  
"Um, so I got someone for the assistant job. I heard you two met earlier," nudged Marik. "Are you ok?"  
Malik sighed and shook his head. "Not now."  
"Ok then... I'll just leave you to it," shrugged Marik, going back out.  
Ryou looked up when he saw Marik.  
"He's not good right now for company. So, you're with me for now until he's out of whatever funk he's in," explained Marik, going over to him.  
Ryou nodded, understanding what was said.  
Taking him to another room, making sure not to be around Malik right now, he showed him to the training room.   
"Do you know how to fight or use any sort of weapon?" he asked.  
"Um, a dagger...I know how to use a dagger," Ryou said.  
"Anything else? Do you know how to do hand to hand combat?" he asked him, needing to know what his abilities and weaknesses are.  
Ryou shook his head.  
"Ok, so, you need to learn that first then we'll move on you learning how to use other weapons," he told him, motioning for him to take a stance. "Can you punch or kick?"  
"Well, when I really need to, yeah," Ryou said.  
"So, how do you not know hand to hand then if you can punch and kick?" scowled Marik, being playful as he wanted this to be a fun experience which can show how much he and Malik are like day and night.  
Ryou blushed. "I... Um..."  
"Relax, dove. We'll get started on your training next week. So, I'll show you around then take you somewhere else to work out the tension I can see clearly from you," he reassured, grabbing his hand gently.  
Ryou blushed darker but nodded.  
It took about a half hour more or less to finish up showing Ryou everywhere. Now, Marik took him to his special room. This is where the blonde did his side job of being a massage therapist. "And here we are to where I'll help get that tension out," smirked Marik, knowing Ryou isn't new to this part as he's done it for him before.  
"Oh...okay," Ryou said, blushing.  
"Aw, don't worry. You'll like this," he reassured, having Ryou take off his shirt before having him lie down on the table. "Any oil in particular you want me to use this time? Also want me to keep this clean or go lower?"   
Another thing is this is also a way to get Malik out. There's a one way mirror in the room with the other side that the other blonde can see through. To Marik and whoever he has in here to them it's just a normal mirror.  
Ryou nodded and blushed. "I don't care."  
"Ok," Marik hummed softly, opening a bottle of lavender and vanilla scented oil, rubbing a plentiful amount on his hands, having lit a few candles beforehand, going behind Ryou to begin on his shoulders to then work his way down to his back, helping to ease out the tension that's built up over time.  
During this time, his hands did wander, going to places to bring out a great pleasure within the snow white male being treated by his skilled hands.  
A few points, Ryou gasped and moans and shivers.  
Continuing on his way, Marik continued by going from the points that brought out the pleasure to others that brought a great relaxation to him. This went on for about twenty-five minutes until he finishes up.   
"Ok, I'm done. I'll do this at the end of each day you're here with us," he told him.  
Ryou blushed and nodded.  
"Maybe Malik will come out tomorrow," shrugged Marik, letting the whitette get himself together.  
"Yeah. Is he like that sometimes?" Ryou asked.  
"Yep, he withdraws sometimes; especially around new people in our home," explained Marik, knowing the other blonde might be ok later on.  
Ryou nodded and walked out, going his separate way.  
When he's gone, Marik went back to Malik, poking his side gently, "Hey, you good in there?"  
"No. I feel sick again," Malik groaned. "Just when I wanted to head out and grab a kill."  
"I'll go get a healer. I think our new assistant is the best there is," said Marik, going out to catch Ryou before he's half-way back to his home. "Hey, wait up, can you look at Malik for me? I think he's caught whatever sickness is going on up there on the surface."  
Ryou nodded and left with Marik.  
"Thanks," he smiled in appreciation, going back inside, taking him to Malik. "Fix him please."  
Ryou nodded and went to work.  
Marik sat nearby, hoping he'd be able to do this.  
"It's something with his lungs."  
"What can you do about it?" he asked.  
"Some medicine and magic should do the trick," Ryou said.  
"Thanks, Ry. It means a lot for you to do this," Marik smiled softly; glad that he'll be ok now.  
Ryou nodded and put his hand on Malik's chest, letting them glow and healthy Malik.  
Marik watched curiously, seeing the magic being used. He like studying how people used it for their individual purposes.  
After a few minutes, Ryou pulled back.  
"How you feeling now, Mal'?" asked Marik, hoping this had work.  
"Tired..."  
"That’s to be expected. Any rules of what he can and can't do during recovery?" he asked Ryou.  
"He has to sleep for 24 hours. So, no work."  
"Ok," nodded Marik, knowing he can always use the handcuffs to keep Malik put if necessary.  
Ryou nodded and yawned.  
"Sorry for keeping you so long. Do you think you'll be able to make it back home?" asked Marik worriedly.  
Ryou nodded and rubbed his eyes cutely.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping he'd be ok.  
Ryou nodded  
"Ok, see you tomorrow. Thanks again for your help," smiled Marik softly.  
Ryou nodded and left.  
It would be an interesting time. Knowing that having Ryou as an assistant should help build their bond to strengthen it, hoping that Malik would warm up to him eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Eep, done with chappie one! We hope you all enjoyed the angsty and spicyness of this. The next one will be out shortly whenever it's finished being written up. Until then please remember to review loves!


End file.
